


No Name

by PersianGayVodka



Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [25]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Styles, Character Death, Death, M/M, Sex, Smut, Top Louis, farsi, top louos tomlinson
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26512666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianGayVodka/pseuds/PersianGayVodka
Summary: نویسنده: رادوینا
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830064
Kudos: 1





	No Name

**Author's Note:**

> نویسنده: رادوینا

> -Louis Top.

‏

در حالی که قدم های منظمش رو سمت صحنه ی اجرا سوق میداد، کروات مشکی رنگش رو کمی شل کرد، ولی باز هم دست های نامرئی پیچیده شده دور گردنش، هر لحظه بیشتر گلوش رو میفشردن و نفس کشیدن رو سخت و سخت تر میکردن.

با این حال خودش رو به صحنه رسوند و همون لحظه، نور های قرمز و آبی بالای سرش صحنه رو روشن کردن و اون مرد با صدای بلند تشویق و جملات نامفهومی که طرفدار ها فریاد میکشیدن مواجه شد.

چند قدم جلو رفت و دست هاش رو دور میکروفون حلقه کرد، قبل از این که لب هاش رو از هم فاصله بده و آهنگ رو شروع کنه، ناخواسته نگاهش روی یک نفر از بین جمعیت ثابت موند و نفسش برید.

دیگه صدایی به گوشش نمیرسید، هیچ فرد دیگه ای رو نمیدید، حالا فقط اون دو نفر حضور داشتن.

دست هاش رو پایین آورد و کنار بدنش نگه داشت، لرزششون غیر قابل کنترل شده بود و هیچ کاری ازش برنمیومد.

اون چشم ها و نگاه بی حس، خیلی وقت پیش بهش فهمونده بودن که هیچ راهی برای فرار وجود نداره. نیشخند سردش تا مغز استخون هاش رو منجمد میکرد و هیچ قدرتی برای تکون خوردن نداشت. تک تک سلول های بدنش از درد فریاد میکشیدن ولی اون حتی نمیتونست چشم هاش رو از اون مرد برگردونه.

دهنش رو باز کرد و هوا رو با شدت داخل ریه هاش کشید، برای نفس کشیدن به تقلا افتاده بود و به خوبی میدونست که با وجود تمام این اتفاقات، توی هوای مسموم حضور اون نفس میکشه تا فقط چند دقیقه بیشتر زنده بمونه.

اون مرد دست هاش رو داخل جیب های جین چسبش برد و چونهش رو بالا داد تا نگاهش تاریک تر به نظر برسه. زبونش رو روی دندون نیشش کشید و بدون این که ارتباط چشمیش رو باهاش قطع کنه، چیزی رو زیر لب زمزمه کرد.

صداش بلند نبود، در واقع حتی نشنید ولی مطمئن بود اشتباه متوجهش نشده. روی زانو هاش با زمین برخورد کرد و باریکه ی خون از گوشه ی لبش جاری شد و قطره قطره روی زمین چکید.

وحشت زده دستش رو سمت گردنش برد و با حس زخم عمیق و خیسی خون، چشم هاش گشاد شدن و خون بیشتری از دهنش بیرون ریخت.

به سختی سرش رو بلند کرد و وقتی اون رو بین جمعیت ندید، از شدت درد به خودش پیچید و سعی کرد بلند بشه. با حس زمزمه ی آشنایی، چند لحظه بی حرکت موند و نفس سنگینش رو رها کرد.

اون مثل سایه دنبالش میکرد، امکان نداشت بتونه ازش فرار کنه...

با قرار گرفتن پارچه ی سفید رنگی روی دهن و بینیش، از تمام توان باقی موندهش استفاده کرد تا بتونه فاصله بگیره ولی فقط خسته تر میشد. قبل از این که هوشیاریش رو به طور کامل از دست بده، دوباره همون جمله کنار گوشش تکرار شد.

ناگهانی چشم هاش رو باز کرد و سریع سر جاش نشست. نفس هاش نامنظم شده بودن و قلبش تند تر از همیشه به سینهش میکوبید.

ترسیده به اطرافش نگاه کرد، چیزی جز یه اتاق تاریک و بدون پنجره، ظرف غذای مونده و ملافه های سفید نبود.

زانوهاش رو به بغل گرفت و توی خودش جمع شد. شونه هاش لرزیدن و قطرات اشک گونه هاش رو خیس کردن.

میون کابوس های بی پایانش، حتی یک بار هم موفق به فرار کردن نشده بود. ذهن و افکارش رو در اختیار نداشت، تک تک حرکاتش از قبل پیشبینی شده بودن...

سرش رو به دیوار پشت سرش تکیه داد و دستش رو روی ملافه ی سفید کشید و وقتی بانداژش رو پیدا کرد، اون رو روی چشم هاش بست و سرش رو با دست هاش پوشوند.

بوی خون آزارش میداد ولی حاضر نبود پیرهن سفیدی که حالا با لکههای قرمز خون رنگی شده بود رو از تنش دربیاره. لباس های باقی مونده تنها چیز هایی بودن که تونسته بود از خودش نگه داره.

با شنیدن صدای باز شدن در، سرش رو بالا آورد و ناخودآگاه به ملافه چنگ زد. زیر نگاه خیره ی اون مرد به خودش لرزید و کاملا بی دفاع خودش رو به دیوار چسبوند.

به خوبی ریتم قدم هاش رو حفظ بود و این میترسوندش. هر چقدر بیشتر اون رو میشناخت، از خودش ناامیدتر میشد؛ و این یعنی اگر نتونسته تا الآن فرار کنه، هیچ وقت نمیتونه.

انگشت های سرد اون با ملایمت روی گونه تا گردنش کشیده شدن و با پیچیدن دور گردنش، راه نفس کشیدن رو براش سخت کردن.

لبهاش رو به گوش مرد ترسیده نزدیک کرد و با صدای آرومش زمزمه کرد: "صبح به خیر لویی..."

لویی سست تر از همیشه، به زحمت دستش رو بالا آورد و مچ مرد رو گرفت تا اون رو از گردنش جدا کنه ولی نتیجهش فشار بیشتر به گلوش بود.

دندون هاش رو به هم فشرد و روی نفس کشیدن تمرکز کرد.

پارچه ی مزاحم رو از روی چشم های بسته ی لویی کنار زد و لب هاش رو به شقیقه ی اون چسبوند و طولانی بوسید.

لویی هنوز هم میلرزید و جرات واکنش نشون دادن نداشت. پلک هاش رو به هم فشرد و وقتی هری بازوش رو گرفت تا بلندش کنه، همراهش کشیده شد.

به اجبار ایستاد و چند لحظه مکث کرد تا بتونه تعادلش رو حفظ کنه، پاهای زنجیر شدهش رو حرکت داد و از اتاق خارج شد.

چند بار پلک زد تا به نور عادت کنه و چشم های خیس از اشکش رو به شونهش مالید. پرده ها کنار کشیده شده بودن و منظره ی بیرون کلبه،

درختان پر برگ، آسمون نیمه ابری و خاکستری رنگ به خوبی دیده میشدن. افکار مسموم لویی هم به اندازه ی آسمون خاکستری بودن...

طبق عادت همیشگی، در سکوت پشت میز دونفره نشستن و هیچ حرفی بینشون رد و بدل نشد. لویی سرش رو پایین انداخت و به ظرف غذا خیره موند. هیچ میلی به خوردنش نداشت و اخیرا وزن زیادی رو از دست داده بود.

میدونست که اگر نخوره، نتیجهش کبودی یا زخم دیگه ای روی بدنشه. هری به شدت روی غذا خوردنش حساس بود. 

قبل از این که تکه ی بریده شده ی استیک رو توی دهنش بذاره، سرش رو سمت پنجره برگردوند و با حسرت آشکاری به منظره فوق العاده ی مقابلش چشم دوخت.

اگر سرنوشت طور دیگه ای رقم خورده بود، لویی الآن مشغول عکس گرفتن و لذت بردن از مکان مورد علاقهش بود، نه زنجیر شدن به کسی که توی خوابش هم نمیتونه ازش فرار کنه.

فقط نیمی از غذا رو تونست بخوره و احساس میکرد وقتی اون رو قورت میده تبدیل به سنگ میشن. زیر نگاه خیره ی هری کمی جا به جا شد و کارد و چنگال رو محکم تر بین انگشت هاش گرفت.

اگر به خودش آسیبی میزد، میتونست به رهایی امیدوار باشه؟

با تکون دادن سرش، افکار احمقانه رو دور کرد و لب پایینش رو به دندون گرفت. چاقو خیلی کند بود، لویی نمیخواست بیشتر از این درد بکشه.

"امروز میریم بیرون."

هری گفت و منتظر واکنشی از سمت لویی نموند، از پشت میز بلند شد و اون رو دنبال خودش کشوند.

لویی سعی کرد قدم های آرومش رو پشت سر هری برداره و تعادلش رو حفظ کنه.

درست مثل عروسک خیمه شب بازی همراه صاحبش قدم برمیداشت و حق مخالفت کردن نداشت.

به محض باز شدن در کلبه و برخورد هوای آزاد به صورتش، لبخند محو و خسته ای روی لب هاش نقش بست و پاهای برهنهش رو روی چمن های نمدار گذاشت.

دلش برای این احساس تنگ شده بود. بوی خاک بارون خورده، چمن های خیس، گل های وحشی...

سنگینی زنجیر های بسته شده به مچ پاهاش اجازه نمیداد خوب فکر کنه. با تمام این ها، باز هم نمیتونست از فرصت استفاده کنه و لذت ببره.

وقتی هری دستش رو رها کرد، قدم هاش رو سمت درخت کاج بزرگی که فاصله ی زیادی تا کلبه نداشت، سوق داد و زیرش ایستاد.

دستش رو روی تنه ی درخت کشید و چشم هاش رو بست. زبری چوب درخت پوستش رو آزار میداد ولی عقب نمیکشید.

با قرار گرفتن دست هری روی شونهش، به خودش اومد و وقتی لب های اون رو روی گردنش حس کرد، از سرمای ناگهانیش لرزید.

یکی از دست هاش رو از پهلوی لویی رد کرد و اون رو در آغوشش گرفت. دست آزادش رو داخل یقه ی لباسش برد و روی استخوان ترقوهش کشید. بوسه هاش رو تا زیر گوشش ادامه داد و لویی نتونست کنترل اشک هاش رو به دست بگیره.

هری سرش رو عقب برد و لبخند زد. با ملایمت لویی رو سمت خودش چرخوند و با دیدن اشک هاش چند لحظه مکث کرد، زبونش رو روی رد اشک ها کشید و موهای پشت گردنش رو توی مشتش گرفت تا نتونه فاصله بگیره.

دستش رو روی کمرلویی نگهداشت واون رو کاملا به خودش ‌چسبوند. با آهنگ خیالی، توی سکوت مرگبار جنگل شروع به رقصیدن کرد و لبخندش پررنگ تر شد. لبخند سردی که لویی از دیدنش وحشت داشت...

هری میخندید و لویی غمگین تر میشد، هری میرقصید و لویی آرزو میکرد دنیا همین لحظه به پایان برسه. "تو خیلی زیبایی لویی، خدا هم در مقابل زیباییت کم میاره."

درحالی که به چشم های بی حس و یخی لویی خیره شده بود، گفت و از حرکت ایستاد.

"داری حوصلهم رو سر میبری..."

تغییر لحنش فقط در عرض چند ثانیه، لویی رو شوکه کرد. با دست پاچگی چند قدم عقب رفت و کاری جز دیدن نگاه تهدید آمیزش، نمیتونست انجام بده.

"داری نفس میکشی، میبینی، میشنوی، من میتونم تمام این ها رو ازت بگیرم و ولت کنم یه گوشه تا بمیری!"

با هر قدمی که لویی به عقب برمیداشت، جلو میرفت و هر لحظه صداش رو بالاتر میبرد. دست هاش رو محکم به شونه های لویی کوبید و اون رو روی زمین انداخت.

لویی از درد ناله کرد و سعی کرد بلند بشه ولی با افتادن وزن هری روی بدنش، نتونست تکون بخوره.

دست های اون محکم دور گردن لویی حلقه شدن و هر لحظه با فشاری که وارد میکرد، نفس کشیدن لویی سخت تر میشد. با چشم های نیمه بازش، ملتمسانه به هری نگاه کرد و باعث شد لبخند جنون آمیز اون مرد عمیق تر بشه.

"فقط تا زمانی که من بهت اجازه میدم لایق نفس کشیدنی!"

دست هاش رو از روی گلوی لویی برداشت و با خونسردی به صورت کبود و نفس های منقطعش نگاه کرد. همزمان با بلند شدنش، موهای لویی رو توی مشتش گرفت و دنبال خودش داخل کلبه کشوند.

بدن بی جون لویی رو داخل اتاق رها کرد و بعد از این که نگاه گذرایی به وضعیت اسفناکش انداخت، بیرون رفت و با بستن در، مثل همیشه اون رو توی تاریکی و سکوت کر کننده رها کرد.

\---

با آرنج، تنها چراغ اونجا رو روشن کرد و کلید ها رو روی میز انداخت. مقابل نقشه ی بزرگ چسبونده شده به دیوار ایستاد و سر انگشت هاش رو روی نخ های قرمز وصل شده به پونز ها کشید.

"نمیتونی از چیزی که داری بهش تبدیل میشی فرار کنی... نمیتونی به راحتی فراموشش کنی..."

نگاهی به پوستر های سیاه و سفیدی که در تمام اون ها چهره ی بی حس لویی به چشم میخورد، انداخت و لبخند مرموزی روی لب هاش نقش بست. 

هری مثل سایه پشت سرلویی قدم برمیداشت وحالا کامل اون رو توی تاریکی خودش غرق کرده بود.

با یادآوری وضعیت لویی، دستش رو کنار بدنش مشت کرد و از نقشه فاصله گرفت. با نخ های قرمز، روی نقشه پروانه ی بزرگی ساخته شده بود. پروانه ای که نماد لویی بود، پروانه ی بی نام و ناشناخته...

سری تکون داد و به قوطی قرص روی میز چنگ زد. باقی مونده ی قرص ها رو کف دستش خالی کرد و با چسبوندنش به دهنش، همه رو قورت داد.

کمرش رو به میز تکیه داد تا نیفته و لبه ی میز رو محکم گرفت. پلک هاش رو به هم فشرد و سعی کرد از تمام اتفاقات گذشته فرار کنه و اون ها رو پشت سر بذاره، اما باز هم توسط ترس های تاریکش بلعیده شد و نفسش برید.

دهنش رو باز کرد تا فریاد بزنه ولی هیچ صدایی ازش خارج نشد. با تمام وجودش بی صدا فریاد کشید و روی زمین سر خورد. سرش رو بین دست هاش گرفت و هق هق هاش رو خفه کرد.

\---

حتی وقتی در باز شد، نترسید، نفس هاش نامنظم نشدن، اشک نریخت، به دیوار نچسبید. لویی دیگه هیچ چیزی برای از دست دادن نداشت. نتونسته بود بخوابه ولی چند ساعت، شاید هم چند روزی که توی اتاق حبس شده بود، فقط دراز کشیده و به نقطه ی نامعلومی خیره مونده بود.

انتظار رفتار خیلی بدتری از سمت هری داشت ولی اون مرد بدون این که کلمه ای به زبون بیاره، به آرومی شونه ی لویی رو تکون داد و کمکش کرد بلند بشه.

دستش رو دور کمر لویی حلقه کرد و اون رو به خودش نزدیک کرد.

گودی زیر چشم ها و قدم های بی تعادلشون نشون میداد که هیچکدومشون حال خوبی ندارن.

در حمام رو باز کرد و اجازه داد اول لویی وارد بشه. شیر آب رو بست و داخل وان آب گرمی که از قبل پر کرده بود، مقداری شامپو ریخت.

سمت لویی برگشت و لباس های پاره و کثیفش رو از تنش در آورد. دستش رو روی کبودی های بدن لاغر لویی کشید و پیشونیش رو بوسید.

پلک های لویی روی هم افتادن و چونهش از بغض لرزید. از این که در مقابل رفتار های هری انقدر ضعیف و سست میشد متنفر بود.

لویی رو همراه خودش داخل وان نشوند و دست هاش رو از پشت دور بدن نحیفش حلقه کرد. لویی هیچی نمیگفت و فقط آرزو میکرد زودتر همه چیز تموم بشه.

هری دست هاش رو روی بدن لویی حرکت داد و لب هاش رو به سر شونه ی لویی چسبوند. بوسه های ریزش رو تا زیر گوشش ادامه داد و نفس سنگینش رو کنار گوش لویی رها کرد.

"نمیتونی بدون من زندگی کنی...هر نفسی که میکشی، هر قدمی که برمیداری، هر کلمه ای که به زبون میاری، فقط برای منه."

زمزمه وار گفت و لویی روکاملا توی آغوشش گرفت. تک تک اون کلمات توی ذهن لویی حک میشدن و هر روز و هر لحظه با خودش تکرار میکرد. لویی باورش شده بود که بدون هری هیچی نیست... 

با کمک هری دوش گرفت و حوله رو دور کمرش پیچید. با هم از حموم بیرون رفتن و هری با فشردن شونه هاش اون رو روی تخت نشوند.

بعد از پوشیدن لباس های خودش، از داخل کمد، لباس های تمیز و اتو کشیده رو برای لویی بیرون آورد و روی تخت گذاشت. با دقت و حوصله دکمه های پیرهن سفید لویی رو بست و سر آستین هاش رو تا زد.

کمر بند شلوارش رو بست و گره کرواتش رو کمی سفت کرد.

لویی رو سمت آینه قدی چرخوند و چونهش رو روی شونه ی مرد قرار داد. نگاه لویی بی حس و سرد نبود، حالا درد و رنج رو منعکس میکرد. درد گذشته، درد اسیری، درد تنها بودن...

"میبینی لویی؟ فقط من و تو موندیم. هیچ کس دنبالت نیومد، مطمئنم حتی کوچک ترین کاری برای پیدا کردنت انجام ندادن."

لویی نگاهش رو از آینه گرفت ولی هری با گرفتن چونهش، وادارش کرد صورتش رو سمت آینه برگردونه. لبخند سردی زد و با چشم های نافذش از داخل آینه به چهره ی رنجیده ی لویی نگاه کرد.

"تو داری تبدیل به من میشی...بپذیرش لویی."

نگاه وحشت زده ی لویی روی آینه ثابت موند و نفسش توی سینهش گیر کرد.

از این جمله میترسید، بیشتر از هر چیزی.

"من بهتر از هر کسی میتونم بفهممت."

با هر کلمه ای که هری به زبون میاورد، لویی بیشتر از قبل از خودش متنفر میشد. دلش میخواست خودش و هری رو با هم به آتیش بکشه، طوری که هیچی ازشون باقی نمونه.

"بهت حق انتخاب میدم."

با گفتن این حرف، توجه لویی بهش جلب شد و نگاه پر از سوالش رو به هری دوخت. هری لبخندی زد و لویی رو با خودش از اتاق بیرون برد. روی کاناپه قدیمی نشوندنش.

لویی با نگاهش حرکات هری رو دنبال کرد و وقتی بسته ی پودر سفید رنگ رو توی دستش دید، اخم محوی بین ابرو هاش به وجود اومد. 

هری بسته رو روی میز انداخت و نیشخند زد.

"انتخاب کن لویی؛ حاضری برای فراموش کردن دردهات چنین کاری انجام بدی یا ترجیح میدی تا آخرین لحظه ی زندگیت عذاب بکشی و مقاومت کنی؟"

لویی بزاق تلخش رو به سختی فرو خورد و لب ش رو از داخل دهنش گاز گرفت.

هری نگاه بی تفاوتش رو به سمت دیگه ای داد و لویی رو با افکار س ّمیش تنها گذاشت.

نمیدونست چقدر گذشته، چند ساعت یا چند دقیقه. لویی از جاش تکون نخورد و دست های لرزونش رو روی پاهاش مشت کرده بود.

حاضر بود برای چند ساعت رهایی قبولش کنه؟...

پاهاش رو روی کاناپه جمع کرد و سرش رو روی زانوهاش گذاشت و به اشک هاش اجازه ی جاری شدن داد.

هر روز به احساساتش درمورد هری فکر میکرد و به نتیجه ای نمیرسید. از این که نمیتونست حسش رو بفهمه عصبانی میشد. اگر هری دوستش نداره، پس چرا نگهش داشته و بهش اجازه ی رفتن نمیده؟

اگر هری دوستش نداره، چرا لویی هنوز زنده ست و نفس میکشه؟

با حس دست هری روی موهاش، سرش رو بالا آورد و با چشم های خیس و قرمزش به اون مرد نگاه کرد. هری سر انگشت هاش رو به نرمی روی گونه ی لویی کشید و پس از چند لحظه مکث، خم شد و لب هاش رو روی لب های اون قرار داد.

حس نرمی لب های هری روی لب هاش، تمام ذهنش رو خالی کرده بود و قدرت عقب کشیدن یا همراهی کردن نداشت. پلک هاش روی هم افتادن و با ناخن هاش به چرم کاناپه چنگ زد.

هری با یه دستش صورت لویی رو نوازش کرد و بوسهشون رو ملایم نگه داشت. به آرومی سرش رو عقب برد و زبونش رو روی لب هاش کشید. نگاه سردرگم لویی روی صورتش میچرخید و فاصله زیادی تا گریه کردن نداشت.

"هری..."

صداش به وضوح میلرزید و برای گفتنش مردد بود. بعد از مدت زیادی که به اون کلبه آورده شده بود، این تقریبا اولین کلمه ای بود که به زبون آورد.

واقعیت تلخ و دردناکی رو که کل ذهنش پر شده بود از اسم هری، با تمام وجودش پذیرفت.

نگاه هری روی لب های خیس و نیمه باز لویی ثابت موند و کمی صبر کرد تا لویی ادامه ی حرفش رو بگه و وقتی واکنشی از سمتش دریافت نکرد، مچ دست هاش رو بین انگشت های باریک خودش گرفت و همزمان با عقب رفتن، لویی رو بلند کرد و سمت خودش کشید.

لویی انقدر بین افکارش غرق شده بود که حتی متوجه نشد چطور به اتاق هری رسیدن و وقتی به خودش اومد، کتش روی زمین افتاده بود.

هری اون رو روی تخت دو نفره انداخت و به چهره ی مضطربش پوزخند زد.

لویی سرش رو بالا آورد و با تردید به حرکات هری چشم دوخت. اون کاملا آروم به نظر میرسید، به لویی نزدیک شد و دکمه های لباسش رو با حوصله باز کرد.

لویی هیچ ایده ای نداشت که قراره تا کجا پیش برن و چه اتفاقی قراره بیفته، احساس میکرد کاری جز سپردنش دست هری، ازش برنمیاد.

اعتماد کردن به مرد مقابلش عواقب سنگینی داشت...

لبخند سردی روی لب های هری نقش بست و در حالی که نگاهش رو روی چشم های لویی ثابت نگه داشته بود، مشغول در آوردن لباس های خودش شد.

لویی لب هاش رو بهم فشرد و نتونست نگاهش رو از پوست سفید و پاهای خوش فرم هری بگیره. نفس سنگینی رها کرد و قبل از این که تکون بخوره، هری روی تخت خوابوندش و با زانو روی تخت اومد، روی لویی خیمه زد و با لیسیدن لب هاش، بوسه ی عمیقی رو شروع کرد.

وقتی هری سرش رو عقب برد، بزاق دهنشون بین لب هاشون کش اومد. شستش رو گوشه ی لب لویی کشید و به چشم های پر تردیدش نگاه کرد.

احساس میکرد اگر حرفی بزنه، جو بینشون خراب میشه.

عقب رفت و خم شد، زنجیری که پایین تخت افتاده بود رو برداشت و دست های لویی رو به تاج تخت بست.

لویی سردرگم به نظر میرسید و فاصله ی کمی تا پشیمونی داشت ولی هری نمیتونست اجازه بده به راحتی تموم بشه. پاهاش رو دو طرف بدن لویی گذاشت تا کاملا بهش تسلط داشته باشه و چتریهاش رو از رو یپیشونیش کنار زد. شقیقه ی لویی رو بوسید و جمله ی نامفهومی زیر لب زمزمه کرد. جمله ای که لویی از شنیدنش وحشت داشت. 

هری لب هاش رو به خط فک اون چسبوند و بوسه های ریزش رو تا گردنش ادامه داد. قسمتی از پوست گردن لویی رو بین لب هاش نگه داشت و مکید، نفس های سنگین لویی بهش فهموند داره درست انجامش میده. دست های سردش رو روی

زخم ها و کبودی های عمیق بدنش کشید و لویی از سرمای دست هاش لرزید و کمی تکون خورد.

حرف های هری مدام توی ذهنش تکرار میشدن و لویی حس میکرد وسط جهنم، داره با شیطان زندگیش رو معامله میکنه. هری درست میگفت، اون دو نفر دیگه هیچتفاوتی با هم ندارن و لویی هم به همون اندازه داشت لذت میبرد...

بدون مخالفت اجازه داد هری چشم هاش رو با بانداژ سفید ببنده، با این حال پیش بینی حرکات هری خیلی سخت بود و هر کاری هم ازش برمیومد.

صدای باز و بسته شدن کشوی کنار تخت، باعث شد لویی معذبانه دست هاش رو تکون بده. نوک تیز چاقو به آرومی روی پوست بدنش کشیده شد و لویی ناخودآگاه شکمش رو به داخل جمع کرد و ناخن هاش رو کف دستش فشرد.

هری نوک چاقو رو روی قفسه سینه ی لویی نگه داشت و زخم سطحی ای تا نزدیک نافش به وجود آورد. با لبخند جنون آمیزی به زخم هایی که خودش ایجاد کرده بود نگاه کرد و سر انگشت هاش رو روی باریکه ی خون جاری شده از زخم قفسه سینهش کشید. 

زبونش رو روی لب هاش کشید و خم شد نیپل لویی رو بین دندون هاش گرفت و مکید؛ همزمان پایین تنه هاشون روی هم کشیده میشدن و هری میتونست سفت شدن لویی رو حس کنه.

بوسه هاش رو تا زیر شکم لویی ادامه داد و کمربندش رو باز کرد، شلوارش رو درآورد و گوشه ی اتاق پرت کرد.

زبونش رو روی ویلاین لویی کشید و پاهاش رو آروم از هم باز کرد. قبل از این که کار دیگه ای انجام بده، صدای لویی متوقفش کرد.

"هری...میخوام ببینمت."

هری ابروهاش رو بالا انداخت و بی صدا خندید. پارچه رو از روی چشم های لویی کنار زد و کوتاه بوسیدش.

بین پاهای لویی نشست و باکسرش رو درآورد. خم شد و دیک سفت شده ی لویی رو توی دستش گرفت. نگاهش رو روی چشم های لویی ثابت نگه داشت و با قوس دادن به کمرش باسنش رو بالا برد، زبونش رو روی دیک لویی کشید و با دیدن تغییر حالت چهرهش و شنیدن صدای ناله های لویی، با علاقه ی بیشتری به کارش ادامه داد.

دیک لویی رو توی دهنش برد و با کمک دستش تمام دیک لویی رو کاور کرد. بعد از چند لحظه مکث، سرش رو عقب و جلو برد و وقتی مطمئن شد لویی کاملا تحریک شده، سرش رو عقب برد. لویی لرزید وهیس آرومی کشید.

"نگاهت رو ازم نگیر..."

زمزمه وار گفت و موهای کوتاهش رو از روی پیشونیش کنار زد. پشت دستش رو روی گونه های سرخش کشید و لب پایینش رو به دندون گرفت.

سخت ترین حالت رو انتخاب کرده بود ولی از پسش برمیومد. نفسی عمیق کشید و در حالی که جسورانه به چشم های لویی خیره مونده بود، پاهاش رو از هم باز کرد و دیک لویی رو توی دستش گرفت.

دندون هاش رو محکم روی هم سایید و وقتی تونست تمام دیک لویی رو داخل خودش جا بده، نفس سنگینش رو رها کرد. لویی چند لحظه بهت زده به چشم های اشکی هری نگاه کرد و شنیدن صدای خندهش به خودش اومد. اون چطور تونست این کار رو انجام بده؟

دست هاش رو روی بدن لویی گذاشت، آروم حرکت کرد و با صدای بلندی نالید. از روی درد و لذت اشک میریخت و کلمات نامفهومی زیر لب زمزمه میکرد.

لویی هم وضعیت خوبی نداشت، در مقابل چهره ی جدیدی که از سمت هری دیده، سست شده بود و به هیچی جز هری نمیتوست فکر کنه.

دست های زنجیر شدهش رو تکون داد و از این که هیچ تسلطی روی اون مرد نداشت عصبی شده بود. "بهم نگاه کن لویی، تو...باعث میشی..بخوام گریه کنم."

جملات رو تیکه تیکه و نفس زنان به زبون آورد و حرکتش رو سریع تر کرد. وقتی دیک لویی به پروستاتش خورد، بدنش لرزید و هق هقش بدون کنترل از بین لب هاش بیرون اومد.

ناخن هاش رو توی پهلوهای لویی فرو کرد و فقط چند دقیقه طول کشید تا کامش هری رو پر کنه. نتونست بیشتر از این تحمل کنه و بدون لمس، با ناله ی بلندی روی شکم لویی به ارگاسم رسید.

با بی حالی دیک لویی رو از داخل سوراخش بیرون آورد و کمی خودش رو بالا کشید، دست هاش رو بالا آورد و دو طرف صورت لویی گذاشت و شلخته بوسیدش.

"تو فوق العاده ای، واقع ًا فوق العاده ای..." روی لب های لویی زمزمه کرد و بی صدا خندید. "باورم نمیشه بالآخره انجامش دادم."

صورتش رو بین گردن و شونه ی لویی نگه داشت و دوباره قطرات اشک روی گونه هاش سر خوردن.

لویی بدون هیچ حسی به سقف خیره شده بود و حس میکرد توی خلاء گیر افتاده. هیچ درکی از اطرافش نداشت و حتی نمیتونست تکون بخوره.

پلک هاش رو بهم فشرد و سعی کرد به هیچ چیز دیگه ای فکر نکنه.

\------

"مثل این که نمیتونم دردی که تو باعثش شدی رو فراموش کنم..."

با لبخند تلخی بر لب زمزمه کرد و سرش رو به تنه ی قطور سرو تکیه داد. سر انگشت هاش رو روی زخم های عمیق ساق دستش کشید و با حس نشونه هایی که با چنگال روی پوستش حک شده بودن، دوباره ترس و وحشت چند ساعت پیش در وجودش رخنه کرد.

چطور تونسته بود از جنون هری جون سالم به در ببره؟ فهمیدن و درک کردنش برای لویی بیش از حد سخت بود. شبیه راهروی تاریک و طویلی بود که حتی نمیدونست انتهاش کجاست.

منظور هری از جمله ی "ما فرق زیادی با هم نداریم"، چی بود؟ شناخت دقیقی که ازش داشت، لویی رو میترسوند.

نفسی عمیق کشید و نگاهش رو به آسمون نارنجی رنگ دوخت تا چند ثانیه درد پیوند خورده به وجودش رو فراموش کنه.

دست زنجیر شدهش رو بالا آورد و رو به خورشید درحال غروب نگه داشت. ناخودآگاه لبخند محوی روی لب های باریکش نقش بست و اجازه داد نوری که از لا به لای انگشت هاش عبور میکرد، پوست صورتش رو نوازش کنه.

صدای باد میون برگ های خشک شده، بوی خاک نم دار و قار قار کلاغ هایی که از دور به گوش میرسید، همه ی این ها باعث شدن بعد از مدت ها دلش بخواد شروع به خوندن کنه.

احساس میکرد چیزی نمونده که صداش رو از دست بده و در نهایت هیچی برای امیدواری باقی نمونه.

لب های خشک شدهش رو از هم فاصله داد، اما قبل از این که آوایی ازش خارج بشه، با دیدن پروانه ی آبی رنگ ذهنش یهو خالی شد و بهت زده به بال زدنش درست مقابل چشم هاش خیره موند.

"پروانه..."

عاجزانه زمزمه کرد.

'نگران نباش لویی، ما یه تیم هستیم. هیچ وقت از هم جدا نمیشیم.'

'میبینی؟ اون ها به خاطر ما اومدن، برای صدای تو!'

'پنج نفر و یک جهت. قشنگ نیست؟ ما میتونیم دنیا رو دگرگون کنیم!"

جملات لارا بلند از هر صدای دیگه ای توی سرش تکرار میشدن. دستش رو پایین آورد و با چشم های گشاد شده به نقطه ی نامعلومی خیره موند.

چطور تونسته بود فراموششون کنه؟ بزرگ ترین اشتباهش باور کردن حرف های هری بود. انقدر اطرافیانش رو سرزنش کرده بود که موقعیت خودش رو درک نمیکرد.

چندین بار پلک زد و با ستون کردن دست هاش، از روی زمین بلند شد. کمی تلو تلو خورد و به سختی تعادلش رو حفظ کرد. قلبش با شدت به سینهش میکوبید و دست هاش سرد تر از همیشه بودن.

آزادی در این لحظه معنا پیدا میکرد؟ حتی اگر جونش رو از دست میداد، باز هم برنده بود. اگر میتونست خودش رو از بند اون رها کنه، آزاد بودن رو تجربه میکرد.

وقتی اثری از هری پشت پنجره ی اتاقش ندید، عقب عقب رفت و بعد برگشت شروع به دویدن کرد.

سمت خورشید درحال غروب دوید، سمت رهایی.

زنجیر هایی که به پاهاش بسته شده بودن، سرگیجه و کبودی کتفش، اجازه ی تند تر دویدن رو بهش نمیدادن.

درد رو توی تک تک استخون هاش حس میکرد اما این بار متوقف نشد. نه به خاطر خودش، بلکه به خاطر لارا، به خاطر گروهش، برای طرفدار هاش...

در اعماق وجودش برای ترک کردن هری تردید داشت ولی میدونست دردی که بهش داده رو فراموش نمیکنه. شکاف های روح لویی هیچ وقت درمان نمیشدن...

از ترس این که مبادا هری دنبالش باشه، مدام پشت سرش رو نگاه میکرد. خوب میدونست با هر نفسی که میکشه، هر قدمی که برمیداره و هر کلمه ای که به زبون میاره، اون نگاهش میکنه...

وقتی مطمئن شد به اندازه ی کافی از اون کلبه ی شوم دور شده، سرعتش رو کمتر کرد و نفس نفس زنان شونهش رو به تنه ی درخت تکیه داد. چند لحظه چشم هاش رو بست و سعی کرد نفس هاش رو منظم کنه.

با حس خش خش برگ ها و ریتم قدم های آشنا، سرما تا مغز استخون هاش نفوذ کرد. وحشت زده از درخت فاصله گرفت و بدون این که جرات داشته باشه پشت سرش رو نگاه کنه، دوباره شروع کرد به دویدن. لایه شفاف اشک چشم هاش رو پوشونده و دیدش رو تار کرده بود.

به آخر خط رسیده بود. جایی که خورشید داشت در دل تاریکی فرو میرفت و صدای زوزه ی باد میون شاخ و برگ های خشک شده، تنها سمفونی غمگین جنگل نفرین شده بود.

پاش پیج خورد و تعادلش رو از دست داد. وقتی روی زمین افتاد، براش مهم نبود که بخیه های تازهش باز شدن و زخمش خونریزی کرده، روی زانو هاش نشست و هق هق آرومی از لب هاش خارج شد. بدنش میلرزید و به سختی چشم هاش رو باز نگه داشته بود.

"من نمیخوام بمیرم..."

برای فهمیدنش زیادی دیر بود، لویی زمانی متوجه شد که میخواد زندگی کنه که سایه ی مرگ درست پشت سرش کمین کرده بود به امید احمقانهش نیشخند میزد.

همه چیز در یک لحظه اتفاق افتاد، ضربه ی نهایی، پاشیده شدن خون و مرد امیدواری که تا لحظه ی آخر، تا چند ثانیه قبل از قطع شدن نفس هاش، امیدوارانه به دور دست ها خیره مونده بود و به دنبال آزادی میگشت. 

هری تبر رو پایین آورد و با پشت دستش لکه های خون روی گونهش رو پاک کرد. "لویی..."

بغضش رو فرو خورد و درحالی که لب هاش میلرزیدن، لبخند دردناکی زد. بدن بی جون فردی که میپرستیدش حالا جلوی پاهاش افتاده بود. نگاهش رو سمت سر قطع شده ی اون برگردوند، چشم هاش هنوز هم بی روح بودن ولی دیگه به هری نگاه نمیکرد.

"اگر من نمیتونم داشته باشمت، هیچ کس حقش رو نداره...میدونستم میری، منتظر بودم ترکم کنی. اشتباه کردی، بهت گفته بودم که میتونم به راحتی بکشمت. چطور باور نکردی؟..."

لبخندش به قهقه ی بلند و جنون آمیزی تبدیل شد. قطرات اشک از روی گونهش سر میخوردن و با خون لویی رنگ میگرفتن.

تبر رو انداخت و با زانو هاش روی زمین فرود اومد. سر لویی رو محکم توی آغوشش گرفت و نتونست هق هقش رو خفه کنه. اون روز هری خورشیدش رو برای همیشه از دست داد. خورشیدی که خیلی وقت بود نوری برای تابیدن نداشت.


End file.
